Halfer Twins?
by Kira the Captivating Witch
Summary: I walked into Music Room 3, I knew it harbored the Host Club from time to time, but I weren't expecting them to be there. Rose petals flew everywhere, and the Hosts said "welcome" in unison, which was kind of creepy. I am standing in this room now because I had received a mysterious note in my locker to meet here. Main Pairings KaoruXOC KyoyaXDifferent!OC Two OC'S
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club Bisco Hatori does. I don't own Iron Man or the Avengers Marvel does. I don't own Dr. Horrible Joss Whedon does. Congratz if you found the Doctor Horrible reference. Review and I'll update. 3**

I walked into Music Room 3, I knew it harbored the Host Club from time to time, but I weren't expecting them to be there. Rose petals flew everywhere, and the Hosts said "welcome" in unison, which was kind of creepy. I am standing in this room now because I had received a mysterious note in my locker. It looked like a ransom note because letters were cut from a magazine or newspaper and glued to the piece of paper. I loved that it looked like a ransom note, because I obviously have problems. Hunni tackled me and spoke "Kira-chan what are you doing here? Are you going to request a host? I thought you said you didn't like the host club." Hunni was just way to cute, it was a privilege to train under him in martial arts. I answered him "I got a mysterious note saying to come here after class was over, and no I am not going to request a host, and I feel neutral about the Host Club because I'd rather entertain myself than drink tea and flirt." Hunni smiled at me, which made me feel as I was melting, I grabbed the note out of my pocket, unfolded the note and showed it to Hunni-kun. "Kira-chan why does it look like a ransom note?" Hunni asked me, I absolutely have no idea, "I have no idea Hunni-kun." He smiled at what I said, and started to introduce me to the Host Club "I'm the Loli type, Takashi is the Wild type," he pointed to a blond with indigo colored eyes "That's Tama-chan he's the princely type," He pointed to a black haired guy in classes who I recognized as Kyoya Ootori, because I have gone to parties his parents have hosted. "That's Kyo-chan, he is the Cool type." Hunni said, and he pointed to two red headed twins who I recognized as The Hitachins, because I have met their mother, due to my mother also being a fashion designer. "They are the Little Devils type," the twins smirked at me, and Hunni pointed at this girl, no boy with brown eyes, wait he or she looks a lot like my cousin Haruhi, NO WAIT IT IS HARUHI.

I yelled 'HARUHI," and didn't even wait for Hunni to introduce her, I jumped onto her and embraced her while saying "Haruhi what are you doing here? Why are you in a boy's uniform? OMIGOD WHY DID YOU CUT YOUR HAIR? It was so precious, and beautiful, I used to braid it for you. Oh I remember, Ranka told me you had a debt you had to pay off for the Host club, they made you a host didn't they?" I pouted at her, and she smiled to reassure me. "It's not all bad, just last month I learned how to waltz, plus we have a lot of fun." All the other hosts looked worried, that I knew the secret, Hunni pulled me over and while patting my head he spoke "You can't tell anyone Haru-chan is a girl, or she'll have to stop being a host, and I'll be sad." I nodded at Hunni, hugged him while crying "Hunni I would never do that never, not even if I was abducted and tortured with fiery sporks of doom," everyone sweat dropped at what I said.

It went quiet for a few minutes before Suoh-kun asked Kyoya who I was before he replied " Kirako Angel Stark, Age 17, Class 3-A, First born daughter of Anthony Stark, head of Stark Industries. She likes Sweets, Anime, Manga, K-dramas, American Novels, K-pop, American music, Rock music, Techno music. She dislikes Spicy food, her mother, and Math class. Her Hobbies include: Drawing, Writing, Playing Piano, Playing any instrument really, Singing, Cooking, Reading, and Making money. Her Dreams are to become a Doctor and save as many people as she can instead of becoming Head of Stark Industries and selling weapons to people who will use them to kill someone. Her Favorite Subjects are Literature and Art. Her weaknesses are redheads, sweets, and cute things. She is well respected and rich, so we must be careful what we say."

After he said all that, I heard the twins whispering, they're redheads but I really want to know what they're saying, I'll just ignore that they're redheads for one moment. "HEY IF YOU GOING TO TALK ABOUT ME, SAY IT TO MY FACE!" I yelled at them. Then the one with his hair parted to the left spoke "You're dad isn't the famous Tony Stark," and then the one with his hair parted to the right "Yeah you look nothing like him, he has brown hair not black hair," I noticed he had a softer voice and his eyes looked kind, the other twin with his hair parted to the left replied "He also has brown eyes, not green eyes." I stared at them with a bored look "Yes, keen observation skills, he is a playboy, so it is possible that he has children everywhere," I spoke in all honesty. Kyoya reassured me by saying "Biologically speaking she is his daughter, she has had a paternity test done, and she will inherit the role as head of Stark Industries when she graduates."

Hunni-kun came over to me and asked me "Where is Emi-chan, Kira-chan?" I pouted and sat on the floor, while playing with my hair and I spoke "She's in Hong-Kong; she needed a little vacation, after all that has happened. She's angry with me too; she caught her boyfriend cheating on her. And after I found out I beat him up, Emi says I shouldn't have done that, that it wasn't my place to. She tired of me trying to protect her, and now she left me." I started crying and Hunni hugged me, and started patting me on the back while saying "I don't think it is like that, I bet she appreciates what you did for her, and she wanted a change of scenery so she could be happy." I wiped my eyes and let go of Hunni, "Thanks Hunni-kun I needed that," he smiled but then got confused "Can I ask you another question Kira-chan?" Hunni asked cutely, I nodded not being able to resist his stare. "What did Kyo-chan mean when he said one of your weaknesses is redheads?" I blushed and replied "Hunni-kun that means like my father I have a certain fondness for Redheads." Hunni nodded in understanding, and then the Hitachin twins walked over to me, the one with his hair parted to the left put his arm around my waist, and the one with his hair parted to the left put his arm around my shoulder and he put his hand under my chin forcing me to look at him, and the one with his arm around my waist had his face near my ear. They had mischievous looks in their eyes, which caused me to blush "You have a certain fondness for Redheads," they spoke in unison which most people would have found creepy, but I oddly thought it was sexy. The one who was holding my cheek spoke "Does that mean you like us Kira-chan?" I blushed even harder, DAMN MY WEAKNESS TO REDHEADS, then the one who had his hair parted to the left who I remembered my sister telling me that his name was Hikaru spoke "I think that is a yes." Then they both spoke "then you won't mind if we do this," and with what they said they both kissed me on the cheek.

"HIKARU, KAORU WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY TWIN?!" I looked to see who yelled, to be greeted with my lovely twin sister. "We were just having some fun Emiko," they said in unison. I somehow escaped their grasp, and jumped onto my sister, I started kissing her cheeks, and nuzzling my face to hers, she laughed "Wow you're excited to see me," I looked into her eyes "it's been too long dear sister." She laughed before replying "it's only been three weeks," I hugged her tightly and said "way way too long." I let her go, and helped her up "How was Hong Kong? Did you meet any cute boys? Did you get me anything? AM I FORGIVEN?" I asked enthusiastically, "Hong Kong was nice, I unfortunately didn't meet any cute boys, I did get you something , I found THE DRESS!" she said, I was jumping up enthusiastically, she found the dress I saw when I was a child, the dress I wish I could have. I yelled "OMIGOD THE DRESS! I CAN'T EVEN, OMG I WANT TO TRY IT ON!" She smiled at my hyperactive self, before saying "In a minute I have something important to tell you." I nodded to tell her to go on, "I reacted rashly, I thought about what I would have done in your situation. While I was in Hong Kong he found me, and told me that he was going to take you even if you weren't willing," I was angry that fucktard was going to try to have sex with me ughhh, "And I wound up punching him and kicking him in the $%^&#, and I used the karate moves you showed me and beat him up. I understand what you did and I'm glad you did, I forgive you and I love you my dear sister." I was on the verge of tears and noticed that the rest of the Host Club was crying due to our sweet exchange.

She smiled "I see you met the Host club today, so who's who?" I pointed to Hunni "Hunni obviously," I pointed to the tall guy standing next to Hunni "Mori," I pointed to Ootori-kun who was writing something in that notebook of his "Kyoya," I then pointed at the princely type, in other words Tamaki "Tamaki," I then pointed at Haruhi, and said "Our, lovely cousin Haruhi," I then pointed to the redheaded twin who had his hair parted to the left and said "Hikaru," and then I pointed to the twin who had his hair parted to the right and said "Kaoru," they looked surprised "Wow you got it right, congratz Kira," and while Emi congratulated me she gave me a piece of chocolate candy.

The twins started questioning how we were able to distinguish which twin was which, "We are Haruhi's cousins maybe the ability is genetic," I giggled at what Emi said and replied "We are twins you know," That sent Emi-chan and I giggling. Kyoya walked up to it "I've gathered that you two are twins but why are your eye colors different?" he gathered that we were twins, wow impressive Captain Obvious. My twin stared at me while saying "She was born with a different eye color, and she is supposed to wear blue contacts so it's hard to tell which one of us is which," I looked her in the eye "that's only because mother wants me to, and why should I? I love the green eyes I was born with, why should I hide them?" She looked at me before pouting, omigosh I can't handle it I never want her to be upset, and she is just too cute, I surrendered. "Fine, I replied, but I didn't bring them with me today," she smiled mischievously before grabbing a set of contacts out of her large bag, she slowly got one out and applied it to my left eye, and then she did it to the other eye. I blinked making sure the contacts were correctly on my eyes.

"Does this mean I can go try on the dress now?" I asked, while trying to get a closer look at the box she was holding. "Maybe," she replied mischievously, Hunni came over to us and said "I wanna see Kira-chan in a pretty dress," then the rest of the Hosts followed and were asking for me to change into it. She decided to allow me to change into it after her and Kyoya shared a glance, which was kind of interesting.

She led me into the changing room and I stripped down into the beautiful ivory dress, its bodice resembled a corset which was bejeweled, the skirt of it was made of feathers and looked quite angelic. I took off my black clunky combat boots and put on beautiful ivory, lace Victorian boots, I came out of the small secluded closet type space and Emi applied black eyeliner, gold eye shadow, black mascara, and pink lipstick, in order to accentuate my beauty, she then curled my hair and let me out of the weird changing room. We walked hand in hand out to the Host Club, each one of the Hosts stared and oddly the twins and the blubbering blond were blushing.

Hunni came over to me and said "Kira-chan you look soo kawaii, your dress is soo pretty," I smiled at what he said and hugged him tightly. Then all of a sudden Tamaki looked like he was concentrating on a thought when he shouted out loud "TONY STARK IS YOUR FATHER! YOUR DAD IS IRON MAN," we all stared at him like he was an idiot. And I asked Emi "Please tell me you don't request him?" she giggled and said "No I request Kyoya-san," "Somehow that doesn't reassure me Emi-chan," she looked at me as if issuing me a challenge.

"Oh really? Well then who would you request?" I thought about it for a minute, and then I thought about my weakness for redheads and instantly replied, "Hikaru and Kaoru I guess, you know my weakness for redheads," she nodded before replying "yeah but they do this brotherly love act." I looked at her before imagining the twins holding each other and kissing, I woke up from the dream and decided it wouldn't be that bad to witness.

"Oh Emi, your beloved Kyoya-san knows everything about me, I THINK HE'S A STALKER!" I screamed out loud, the twins all out laughed at me and Emi gave me this look that said "whatchu talkin bout" before saying "I don't think he's a stalker, it's just his job to make sure they don't upset a rich daughter or become friends with a murderer." I nodded at what she said it did make sense, but the poor murderer just wants a friend. Tamaki then asked Kyoya how she knew that, and he answered "She's a client of mine, Emiko Stark, twin sister to Kirako Stark, younger sibling by two minutes. Age 17, Class 3-A, She likes Sweets, Tea, coffee, Anime, Manga, K-pop, Rock music, Techno, Metal, and J-pop. She dislikes Posers, Fakers, Host Club Fan-girls, her mother, and History class. Her Hobbies include: Drawing, Taking photos of everyone, Eating Chocolate cake, watching Horror Movies with Kirako. Learning from Kira how to defend herself in case of danger, watching anime, and reading manga. Her Dreams are to become a famous photographer. Her Favorite Subjects are Art and Foreign Language."

We both stared in horror, while speaking in unison "HE KNOWS," Kyoya sweat dropped at what we said, and we calmed down relieved that he didn't know our secret. "At least he doesn't know about that thing," I accidentally said out loud, after the words came out of my mouth I covered my mouth with my hand hoping he didn't hear that. "What thing?" he questioned, now you've done it Kira, he doesn't need to know about our celebrity icons. Emi hit me on the head saying "Are you an idiot?" I spoke loudly "I didn't mean it Emi-chan," and with that the Host club walked up to us.

They were millimeters from our faces before they all said out loud in unison "What are you hiding?" now that was creepy. Emi and I didn't know how to reply, we had to keep it a secret we couldn't tell them that we were secret Punk rock singers under the names Rose and Violet Krow. A few awkward seconds past before girls came barging into the Host Club, I felt overwhelmed due to my phobia of crowds, but I felt relieved that we didn't have to explain ourselves. I looked at my wrist, which did not have a watch on it and spoke out loud "Gee look at the time, we gotta go." I grabbed Emi's wrist and decided to hightail it out of there, Haruhi was holding the clothes I changed out of and said "what about your clothes?" I looked at them not really caring if I didn't take them back "I don't love those clothes. BYE" and I ran out of the room dragging Emi behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club Bisco Hatori does. I don't own Iron Man or the Avengers Marvel does. I don't own The Incredibles Pixar does. Congratz if you found the Incredibles reference. Review and I'll update. :3 **

_~The Next Day~_

Emi-chan and I were trying our hardest to hide from the Host Club, knowing that if they found out we were celebrities they'd use us to make more money. Emi-chan seemed to agree with me, it was not above Kyoya to do that. We seemed to be hiding successfully well till I remembered Hunni and Mori are in our class, and I sit by my former sensei Hunni-chan. The minute I sat down in homeroom next to Hunni-chan was the minute he started asking questions, "What are you hiding Kira-chan? Do you hate me? Is that why you won't tell me?" he looked like he was about to cry, I couldn't hold it in very long.

"We have been practicing singing, and we've gotten really good at it, it's just we don't like singing in front of people, we are a little shy." Hunni nodded at what I said and then responded "Yeah but you're cute when you sing Kira-chan and you are very good at singing Kira-chan" I blushed at what he said, and we went back to finishing our homework.

Emi gave me a look saying "you lied" she was right but it wasn't time for people to know yet. Class ended and it was time to go home, we had been skipping club meets so the Host Club wouldn't find us. We looked out the window and saw Kyoya's Police Force surrounding the school "We're fucked," we spoke in unison. I picked up a note that had been left on my desk and it said "We cordially invite you to The Host Club."

I squeaked out loud "Emi-chan THEY KNOW!" she sighed "I guess we'll have to go, we have no way out," she said as she briefly glanced at the window. I clutched my side but agreed, I was reprimanded by our mother yesterday for not wearing the school uniform, and for not wearing my blue contacts, and let's not forget that I had been growing out my bangs and didn't cut them so they did not match Emi's.

We left the class room with our bags and headed to host club, we were wearing matching uniforms but I was wearing my clunky new pair of combat boots, and Emi was wearing black dress shoes with green stockings. We had our hair down, but Emi's bangs were cut short and reached her eyebrows, my bangs had reached the bottom of my chin and were parted to the right sometimes covering my right eye. Our eyes matched, because I was wearing the blue contacts I was supposed to wear, so we almost matched completely. Our hair was the same length and reached our mid back.

We arrived at the Host Club and barged in, but instead of me yelling at them Emi did "What do you guys want? We don't have time for this" I was surprised, she was usually the soft spoken and caring one, did we switch rolls for a day. The Host Club didn't seem surprised, they probably guessed that Emi was me, my theory was correct when Tamaki acknowledged us.

"Kira-chan don't be upset, you're here because we want you to join The Host Club," he exclaimed happily, I was irritated that he got it wrong I spoke out "I'm Kira-chan, you honestly consider yourself a host." Emi agreed with me when we heard Kyoya speak up "You can't blame us, you two are twins and your eyes match today," I scoffed at what he said "We have differences though, Emi's bangs reach her eyebrows while mine are the length of my chin and are parted to the right, I am always found wearing combat boots, while Emi wears cute little black dress shoes with green stockings GREEN! DO YOU KNOW WHY THEY ARE GREEN? GREEN IS HER FAVORITE COLOR!" The Host Club seemed scared at my sudden rage.

Emi told me to calm down, and she gave me a jelly filled piece of strawberry candy, which I opened and stuffed into my mouth while chewing slowly the piece of candy sent me off into a state of bliss. Emi questioned the host club "Why would we want to be hosts?" and Kyoya answered "You are already a Host Club Client, so you could spend more time with us, and Kirako could continue making Host Club Merchandise but this time with our permission." Kyoya coldly glared at us, and then Emi yelled at me "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO STOP MAKING THOSE THINGS!" My eyes started to tear up, and I started stuttering "I w-was gonna, b-but Lilly-chan k-kept a-asking me a-and I couldn't say n-no," I was on the verge of crying till Emi forgave me. The twins came up to us and they asked us in unison "What things were you making?" I smiled before listing "Well you know Boy's Love Doujin was popular, Dakimakura, Blankets, Plushies, Posters, and right now I'm in the process of making an Ouran Host Club Dating Sim game."

The Hosts, excluding Kyoya of course, seemed in awe, Hunni came over to me and said "Will I look cute in the game?" I smiled and replied "Of course Hunni, it's impossible to make you look uncute" He smiled at me and I soon found him in my arms "But don't make game me too cute, I wanna be cuter than him," Hunni is just way too cute, "of course not, nothing is cuter than you Hunni-kun." Hunni smiled at me and pranced back over to Takashi, while Emi gave me a stare which basically said "what the fuck bro" I smiled at her before asking Kyoya "What happens if we don't join Host club?"

He smiled at me darkly before saying "We'll blackmail you," oh the nerve of this guy, who does he think he is? "With what?" my sister asked him, and I commented "You have nothing on us Kyooooya-kun."

"On the contrary Kira-chan," oh I wanted to kill him, the twins came over to us and spoke in unison "Yes we found something interesting the other day," then Hikaru replied with "you two were singing on stage in Tokyo," and then Kaoru revealed our big secret "you two are the singers Rose and Violet Krow, who are in the rock band 'Where are we going now?'"

In unison Emi and I shouted "YOU HAVE NO PROOF!" Then all of a sudden this board is pulled down, and a projector is turned on and a clip of us wearing black short shorts and cropped tops, with neon hair extensions, fake piercings, and really dark make up singing at a concert in which we sang the song "Best Friend by Toy Box." Emi and I were horrified especially when it showed us winking and blowing kisses to the fans, I turned around to stare at her with a "THEY KNOW" look on my face.

"We are fucked," she exclaimed only to be followed by a "we are soo fucked" from me. Emi cringed for a minute before trying to think of ways we could get out of it, before saying "We'll join your Host Club, with a few conditions." Kyoya nodded to let Emi go on, "you are not to tell anyone who we are, and we are not going to sing in front of the Host club, and we will have to alter our schedule a little bit, since we are in other clubs" "you're conditions will be met" and then Kyoya wrote something in his little black book.

I was in shock while clutching my side it hurt like a bitch, god why did my mother have to abuse me. Tamaki then announced "You two are officially members of Ouran Host Club," and with that statement most of the hosts, excluding Kyoya and Haruhi, enveloped us in a group hug. My side was aching worse than ever before and I felt something drip down my side, I assumed that it was my blood, I started to feel woozy and I fell onto the ground. Emi screamed "KIRAAAA," she was freaking out and was kneeling on the ground next to my body, Tamaki told Kyoya to call 911, and while Kyoya was on his phone Tamaki was shouting "MY SWEET DAUGHTER WE WILL NOT HAVE YOU DIE, NOT WHEN YOU JUST ENTERED OUR FAMILY."

I seriously wanted to get up and hit him, Emi was wailing while the twins stood in shock and Mori was trying to console Hunni who was crying. "KIRA YOU'RE DYING AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" and with what she said everyone, excluding Kyoya, and Mori were crying. I was growing irritated at what they said and started to shout at them "I AM NOT GOING TO DIE PULL YOURSELVES TOGETHER IT'S ONLY A FLESHWOUND, EMI APPLY PRESSURE TO MY WOUND OR DO YOU ACTUALLY WANT ME TO DIE!"

She stared at me with a surprising look on her face, one of the hosts wound up handing over his blazer and Emi covered my wound with it and applied pressure. All the other hosts were kneeling around us, and Emi told them to try to keep my mind off the pain, by talking about anything, so Tamaki asked me how I knew what to do in this situation "When I was 13 I took a lot of CPR/ First Aid classes, and after I got my CPR/First Aid certificate, I would carry around a First Aid kit and walk around Malls and places like that trying to help anyone who needed my help, trying to save as many lives as I could. That's when my dream to become a doctor showed up; because of my selflessness that's why I'm in this painful situation right now."

Tamaki and the twins were calling me a hero when I said "The real hero is our father, Iron man," then Hunni asked "What do you mean Kira-chan? Do you mean because of you being selfless, that you are in pain now?" I nodded, and then Emi commented "Yeah she was trying to save me from our mother's wrath last night, but she's always the one who is getting abused and there is nothing I can do about it." I looked her in the eyes before saying "No, you can do something about it. Continue living your life, follow yours dreams, fall in love and I am the older sibling it is my job to protect you so don't worry about me. I will always be able to save you my darling sister."

Tamaki was weeping at what I said, while Emi was tearing up and hugging me, after a while the ambulance got there and I didn't fall unconscious until I was safely hooked up to the machines. When I woke up I was surrounded by the Host Club, a nurse came in and did her rounds. Kyoya spoke up "the leading Doctor said that if pressure wasn't applied you would have died." I nodded, already knowing that "Kira-chan you are soo smart," Hunni responded cutely, I smiled and thanked him.

Tamaki hugged me and started his monologue "My beautiful daughter is alive, this day we celebrate," I giggled but then grabbed my side as it started to hurt again. Tamaki started to cry and begged me to forgive him before I said "Don't worry about it King Tamaki, I know you didn't mean it, you just wanted hold me after all that's happened and it's nice to know that someone as beautiful as you could care about me." Tamaki blushed and all the other hosts looked shocked, while Emi hissed "dammit," Hunni then asked her "what is the matter Emi-chan?"

"She decides to win our bet when waking up in a hospital bed. Fuck how much was it?" I laughed at her predicament before responding "200,000 yen," she grumpily got the money out of her wallet and gave it to me. I noticed that I was in a hospital gown, so I didn't have any pockets so I just put the money in my bra. The twins noticed and were blushing before Hikaru asked "Did you" and Kaoru interrupted him by saying "put that in your bra?" I commented "astute observations Hikaru, Kaoru" and with that I winked at them.

They blushed even harder, and at that exact moment my father came barging in. I immediately started to sit up, he ran over to my bedside "I heard you got stabbed, he then stared at all the other men in the room, DID THEY DO IT?" I giggled and then responded "yeah dad, they stabbed me, took me to the hospital, made sure I had surgery, and paid my hospital bills, and stayed to make sure I was fine. No dad they are my new friends, we are in the Host Club together." He smiled at what I said "Ooo like father, like daughter. Wait does that mean you guys were having an orgy and someone came in and maliciously attacked you?" Tamaki and the twins blushed at what he said, Hunni was asking Mori what an orgy was, Haruhi sweat dropped, and Kyoya wrote something down in his little black notebook.

I full out laughed and couldn't breathe "hahahaha you think that we hahahaha I can't believe you omigod it hurts hahahaha," I stopped laughing and that's when Emi spoke out loud "No our bitch of a mother, did it to her. And if you were here, you could have stopped it," I glared at Emi before replying "Stop being a brat, he's here now, and he had an important meeting he is Iron Man you know. And now we can be a happy family," dad's eyes sparkled at what I said, and he hugged me while saying "Kira-chan you are just TOO CUTE." From what I could see of the Host Club they looked like they were crying, excluding Kyoya, Mori, and Haruhi. "Dad oxygen is becoming an issue," he then got off of me and then he asked "Who are these handsome men? Did you get a boyfriend yet Kira-chan? Is one of them your boyfriend" I sighed before saying "That's Tamaki Suoh, president of Ouran Host Club, Kyoya Ootori, Vice President, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin, sons of Yuzuha Hitachin, Fashion Designer, Haruhi Fujioka, our beautiful cousin. And you know Hunni and Mori. And no I do not have a boyfriend and no, none of them are my boyfriend. Why do I need a boyfriend?"

"I'm just worried is all, you're seventeen years old and you haven't had a boyfriend yet. Even Emi-chan has had a boyfriend, all you had was a guy you liked in junior high but you found out he was a douchebag." I understood what my dad was saying but I didn't need a boyfriend I was fine without one, I mean I guess it would be nice to have someone compliment you and flower you with presents. But I didn't want a boyfriend just for the sake of having one, I wanted someone to love me for whom I was.

"Well excuse me for not needing a man to define me" I scoffed at my dad. He glomped me again and said "that's not what I meant, I'm glad you're not bringing home boys to meet me." He let me go and then got a mischievous look on his face before asking "So do you have anything for those redheads?" I blushed fire truck red, before covering his mouth with my hand. I looked around and saw that everyone had heard what he said "that's it you're not saying anything else today."

In return for doing that he glomped me again while saying "you're soo mean to me," I responded "you deserve it," then I started to intently stare at these bouquets of flowers decorating my hospital room, that I did not see before. "Who gave me these flowers?" Kyoya spoke up "we bought them to apologize for what happened to you, you surely didn't deserve it," I was tearing up and I had my arms out as if reaching for one of the bouquets. Father got out of my arms and set a bouquet in my hands, it contained purple and white Roses, as well as Jasmine; I had a light blush dusted onto my cheeks while staring lovely into the flowers. I muttered aloud "they are soo pretty Kyoya-kun," while Tamaki, my father, and the twins were muttering how cute I am. "Well they should be pretty they cost 80,000 yen each," there were 12 bouquets in the room so that would be about 960,000 yen, which would be about $9,435 in American money.

"I can pay you back Kyoya-kun," he shrugged off what I said while saying "there is no need, they were a gift for you princess," now he seemed like he was being extremely nice, but I just knew that when our first day at the Host Club came around it was going to be hell. "Dad let's get out of here, we have business to take care of," he looked at me with a frown before saying "I think you should stay here a few days to help you heal," my left eye twitched before I all but shouted "Hellz to the nah, I am getting discharged today or I'll never talk to you again."

He tried talking to me, but I ignored him each time till he finally gave in, he went downstairs to fill out my discharge papers and get my prescribed pain pills. The hosts excused themselves out of my room and I pulled out the IV, and started to change out of the hospital gown till I remembered I'd have to wear a bloody school uniform, literally it was covered in blood. But I noticed a purple dress and my boots lying next to my school bag, I changed into the dress and my boots, I grabbed my bag and left the room with my sister who was still in the room. I waited for my dad with the Host Club outside the pharmacy of the Hospital; I grabbed my dad's sleeve before asking "Dad do we have to move again? I want to finish 3rd year with my new friends at Ouran! I don't wanna leave them."

My dad gushed at what I said but reassured me that we would not be leaving, and Tamaki and the twins blushed and cooed at me for being soo "cute." I smiled and Emi, dad, and I left the hospital with smiles on our faces.

**Review and I''ll update faster! I'm wondering if I should make the Avengers cameo in one of the chapters? Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club Bisco Hatori does. .Review and I'll update. :3**

**not telling (Guest):** Real life flowers are not that expensive. But in the episode where the Host Club goes to the beach, Kyoya mentions that each bouquet costed 50,000 yen each, but for some reason I wanted it to seem more expensive and typped 80,000 yen. Oh well. . Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**LuNaLoVeComiCs:** I can't wait for the Avengers to appear also. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**happybirthday 31301:** I try to update every night, and since each chapter rounds up to about 2000-3000 words In probably will only update once a day. Because I type a bit too slow, but thanks for reading and reviewing!

**I dedicate this chapter to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed!**

_~A few weeks later~_

Even though it has only been a few weeks of being in the Host Club, it was hard to imagine life without them. Our abusive mother was found guilty in court, and was now facing jail time. I had learned more about the members of Host Club, and I found myself befriending a certain pair of twins, well more than befriending them. I came to hang out with them in my spare time even though they were a couple years younger; I eventually started to crush on Kaoru the softer spoken Hitachin Twin. I tried hinting at him that I liked him, but every time I would ask him anything he would quickly respond "Why don't you ask Hikaru? He's more interesting than I am."

DAMMIT KAORU I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT YOU NOT HIKARU! I already knew almost everything about Hikaru due to Kaoru's insistence; even Hikaru was getting tired of Kaoru trying to push us together. At least I was right about one thing, our first day in the Host Club was hell, and we had to run a million errands. And then boys started to flirt with my precious sister, I was going to kill them, but then Kyoya explained that Emi's clients were to be only men and that she was to help him look over Host Club's spending budget, because Emi was better at saving money than I was. And I was to "entertain" both men and women, because the idea of a "bisexual" host would certainly sell, and I was also in charge of making tea and all sorts of sweets. After they found out about my paranoia to never eat anything I didn't cook for fear of it being poisoned, they made sure I cooked everything.

I picked up on the strange glances my sister would send Kyoya, and how she would do virtually anything he asked, I guess she found love again, and I'm pretty sure Kyoya knew because nothing could get past that bastard. NOTHING I SAY NOTHING! Okay now the Host Club is staring at me, I really should not speak or in my case shout my thoughts out loud.

I guess I should tell you what Host Club is doing today, we are outside doing a "Flower Viewing Tea Ceremony" I was dressed in a lavender kimono with my hair pinned up, while my twin was wearing a white blouse, black vest, black medium sized skirt, fake glasses, and she had her hair in a ponytail. I guess she was trying to get more clients by dressing so HORRIBLE. She was complimenting these guys younger than us when she smiled, I saw Kyoya stare at her when she smiled. WAIT IS SOMETHING GOING ON BETWEEN THEM! I know that Emi likes him well because she used to be one of his clients, but does he like her back? I sighed she always had the best of luck when it came to finding love, well besides that one douchebag, I have always had the worst luck, I mean I like Kaoru but he keeps resisting my charms, FUCK!

I was fetching more ingredients to make homemade tea, because sadly Hunni didn't succeed the first time, when Kyoya came up to me. "Kira you have been doing a great job, with getting requests and we have been making more money because of the merchandise you have been creating," I smiled did Kyoya Fucking Ootori just compliment me; I then hugged him to say thanks. He muttered "get off," and then I removed myself from him, before I knew it Emi was next to me glaring at me.

I cringed before she said "you broke rule number one," Kyoya seemed interested, while I was quaking in fear, NEVER EVER ANGER EMI-CHAN. "What is rule number one?" Kyoya asked in a curious tone, "Never touch Kyoya-san," he was surprised that I used an honorific, and then asked why, and then I made another mistake by remarking with "because Emi-chan wants to touch you." Emi coldly glared at me, while Kyoya blushed, that was odd, and then Emi replied "That's it; you're eating dinner alone tonight."

I started crying and clung to her leg while begging for forgiveness, the clients seemed to surround us because they were confused. Emi caught on that I was not going to let go of her until she forgave me, she sighed before saying "fine you're forgiven, but one more mistake and you are definitely eating alone tonight." I thanked her and then went back to serving food to the rest of our clients; I saw this one fan-girl lead Kaoru Hitachin behind some Cherry Blossom trees. I couldn't help but want to follow them, I did like him after all, and I excused myself from a group of Host Club fan-girls by saying "I'm sorry to leave you ladies, but I must get you more tea, I'll be back my beautiful maidens." They "Kyaa'd" and squealed at what I said, while I left them behind, I hid behind a tree so Kaoru wouldn't see me. He was being confessed to yet again, even though the girl called him Hikaru, FUCK ARE THEY STUPID OR WHAT!

He politely refused while telling her she got the wrong twin, she insisted that she was right and then kissed him on the lips. And then I did what any rational teenage girl would have done when seeing the guy they like get kissed by another girl, I ran like hell with tears falling from my eyes. I ran till I didn't even see any of the hosts or clients, I was near the fountain outside the High School, I kneeled on the concrete and I bawled my eyes out with my tears falling into the water in front of me.

I wept for a solid 5 minutes before someone approached me, I could tell it was Hikaru from the sound of his voice, he sat next to me and asked what happened. I told him that I saw one of the clients kiss Kaoru, he chuckled "you know Kaoru doesn't like the club fan-girls that way. You just overreacted is all." "Well I am a girl," I muttered out loud, this caused Hikaru to go into a laughing fit, he stopped after a couple of minutes and the asked "Why did you choose Kaoru?" even my heart started to hurt just by hearing Kaoru's name.

"I didn't exactly choose him Hikaru; the heart wants what the heart wants. Plus no offense but you kind of hog all the spotlight and I wanted to figure out more about Kaoru. He seemed more mysterious than you." Hikaru nodded at me before smiling and saying "did I tell you? That you look cute in that Kimono today." I blushed, not being used to getting compliments, and definitely not being used to getting compliments by redheads. "Shut up," I told him because I was getting flustered, but then I thought about Kaoru, and that caused my heart to beat erratically, I covered my chest with my hands and shouted out loud "DAMN YOU KAORU!"

"Damn me why?" I turned around and saw Kaoru, fuck what do I do? Then I decided I was going to tell him, yeah that sounds good. "Do you know what you do to me? My heart beats erratically and I have butterflies in my stomach whenever I think about you. I like you Kaoru, you, not Hikaru, you. I LIKE YOU KAORU HITACHIN! And if you don't like me back that's fine, but STOP TRYING TO SET ME UP WITH HIKARU!" And with that I walked away, I can't believe I told him how I felt about him.

_~DANANANANA TIME SKIP ~_

_~Day of the Physical Exam~_

It was time for the Physical Exam to start; Emi had already had her exam done. For some reason Hunni and Mori were dressed up as doctors, it made Hunni look even cuter. The twins did a brotherly love act with their shirts off, and even though Kaoru didn't like me back it did not stop me from staring at him without his shirt on, his abs looked absolutely delicious, just YUM. It was time for me to get a physical exam, they checked my height I was tall for a girl (but then again I was half American) and then they did chest measurements, they measured my boobs WHAT THE FUCK, and then the woman commented "they're a bit small have you considered getting plastic surgery."

That was the second time this week I was told that, the first time was by the Costume manager for our band. It took all of my strength right there not to kill her, or injure her in anyway, she recorded the results to the exam, and I was allowed to leave the little room. When I got back to the rest of the Host Club, we heard a women scream, apparently some creepy "doctor" touched her, and ran off towards the special boys clinic, where Haruhi was getting her exam done. FUCK! We ran as fast as we could, I ran into the changing area of the room, and saw the creepy doctor's hands on Haruhi; I kicked him to the side and started to punch him in the face. Before Haruhi and Emi pulled me off of him I shouted in a scary voice "NO ONE TOUCHES MY COUSIN AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

"One: Good looks that attract the public eye," the twins spoke in unison,

"Two more wealth than you can imagine," Kyoya commented.

"Three Chivalry that will never be able to overlook" Mori said aloud, I was actually surprised that he talked.

"The hideous wickedness of this world," even though Hunni said that in a serious voice, he was just too cute.

"THAT'S WHAT MAKES UP THE OURAN HOST CLUB!" Tamaki shouted out loud, "We're here, WATCH OUT!" we all said in unison, now that sounded creepy too.

Then all of a sudden the creepy doctor was telling us his life story, how he was a doctor of a small clinic and his name was Yabu (which means quack doctor) we found out his wife, and daughter left him, because he was poor, and would accept IOU's from his clients. I didn't bother paying attention as I was moping about Kaoru not liking me back, and thinking I'd be alone for the rest of my life, because I certainly would not date or marry someone I didn't love.

I woke up from my little depressing day dream when I heard Haruhi scream "Haruhi you are just so cute," Tamaki shouted while hugging her, she then yelled "SENPAI DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!" I stomped over there and pulled him off her, I was holding him up by his collar with my left hand, and I was cracking the knuckles on my right hand "No one touches my cousin, you PERVERT!" I glared at him while exclaiming that. He started crying, and he started hugging me and begging for forgiveness, it is still hard to believe that this idiot is the president of Ouran Host Club. I let him go and escorted all of us out of the room while Haruhi finished up her exam.

I had my back to a wall of the school, while everyone else was socializing, Emi was talking to Kyoya about who knows what, Hunni was blabbering to Mori about his favorite types of cakes, Tamaki was talking to a Host Club fan-girl, and the twins were nowhere to be found. At least they were until Kaoru approached me, "What's up?" I asked him in a casual tone, he frowned before asking me "How do you act like nothing had happened?" I sighed before responding "you obviously don't like me that way, so I'm not going to try to force you."

He stared at me before saying "I never said that," "said what?" I asked, "I never said I didn't like you," I stared at him, was he being stupid or what "You never said you did either." He looked at the ground knowing what I said was true before saying "But, I do like you," I stared at him in irritation before saying "no you don't, don't lie to me just make me feel better."

He walked closer to me so his arm was touching my arm, he tilted my chin before saying "but I do like you Kira-chan," and with that statement he kissed me on the cheek. I blushed red at what he said and at what he did, with his hand still on my face he spoke "Kira will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" I couldn't find the words to answer him so I just nodded; he smiled and let me go before walking off and shouting "Ciao," off in the distance. I touched where he kissed me and blushed even harder, I found my way over to Emi and we walked to our Limo and headed home.

**Sorry if you think I made it go too fast, I just couldn't think of anything else. I am also trying to incorporate the episodes into this, so I hope you like it. Review and I update faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club Bisco Hatori does. Review and I'll update. :3**

I was looking forward to my date with Kaoru, even thinking about when he asked me, when I headed downstairs to wait for him. I was dressed in a light purple and white Lolita type dress it stopped at my thighs, but wasn't too short. I had curled my hair and pinned it so it was cascading down my right shoulder, I was wearing black flats instead of my combat boots. I wasn't wearing my blue contacts, because I remember when Kaoru told me I looked beautiful without them, now I'm starting to blush again. I heard the door bell, and heard voices talking downstairs; I left my room and headed to the kitchen picking up the picnic basket filled with yummy food I made for Kaoru and me.

I walked into the living room while saying "Kaoru I'm excited for our-oh it's you?" I was looking forward to seeing Kaoru but instead Hikaru was standing where Kaoru should have been. "That's exactly what your sister said. I take it you're not glad to see me?" Hikaru asked while staring at me, I sighed before answering "I was expecting Kaoru, not you. I'm guessing he is pretending to be sick, and that you're here to take me on a date. When in reality he and the rest of the Host Club will be watching."

Hikaru seemed shocked at what I said before asking me how I knew that, "it's what he did when you and Haruhi when on your date, while in Karuizawa. Hunni told me about it and I guessed that it was going to happen this time." Hikaru's eyes trailed down my body, and I turned red at the action, I yelled out "HIKARU WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" His eyes met mine and he asked "is that what you were going to wear on your date with Kaoru?" I crossed my arms across my chest "what is it not suitable?" he rubbed his head and looked at the floor before saying "it just makes you look really cute."

Was he trying to seduce me? What the shit is this? "Well I didn't want to look horrible on my date." Hikaru was still blushing when I clutched his hand, he looked at me as if to ask me what I was doing, "are we going on a date or what?" I asked him. He looked at me in shock before asking "you still want to go on the date?" I nodded before saying "yeah, I don't want the food I made to go to a waste," with that statement I gestured to the picnic basket, "plus we can trick the host club." Hikaru grinned while grabbing my hand and walking me out of Stark mansion, "tell me more," he demanded but I didn't mind.

I whispered the details of our plan, and said out loud "when I give the signal, we start," he chuckled knowing that it was a great plan. We had headed to a field surrounded by beautiful wildflowers, I pulled the blanket out and Hikaru helped me spread it out, I pulled out the food and drinks. I had made different flavored onigiri, chicken fried rice, fried omelet, little sausages, and some okonomiyaki. I had brought Ramune and tea, but I really hoped Hikaru liked Ramune; it was my favorite drink after all.

"What is this?" Hikaru asked while holding up a bottle of Ramune , I hesitantly responded "it's a commoner soda, I really like it and I hope you really like it too, but you don't have to drink it if you don't want to," I looked at him with a pout on my face. He mumbled cute before opening the drink and taking a sip, he looked shocked and then chugged it (because it is impossible to not chug Ramune) he saw that mine had a different color, so he grabbed it from me.

"HIKARU THAT'S MINE!" I shouted out loud, he took a sip from mine and continued to drain it. I ate the rest of the food we had out, and drank the second and last strawberry Ramune I brought. Hikaru was still surprised at the flavor of the beautiful Ramune. "I can't believe you were hiding such a tasty drink from me," I pouted only having had one Ramune before responding "it was my favorite, plus strawberry always tastes better." He chuckled before replying "I remember the conversation you had with your sister last week, about how strawberry is better than chocolate," I nodded before shouting "STRAWBERRY WILL ALWAYS BE BETTER THAN CHOCOLATE!"

It was followed back by someone shouting, who wasn't Hikaru "NO WAY! CHOCOLATE IS WAAY-MMMMFF" I smiled knowing the Host Club and my dear sister were eavesdropping on our conversation, I looked around confirming my thought by seeing Hunni and Mori dressed as trees, and the rest of the Host Club hiding behind them in the woody parts of the field. "Now," I replied and Hikaru leaned in whispering something in my ear "YOU PERVERT" I yelled, "well you look like a whore, I was just waiting for you to do what a whore does." I stood up angry at what Hikaru said, before saying "Why are you saying this Hikaru?" He smiled darkly before putting his hand on my cheek "I just want to try out the product before, handing it over to my brother. And by the looks of you, it'll be fun"

Tears came from my eye; before I slapped his face "YOU ASSHOLE" I shouted and then ran off into the forested area. I wiped my eyes clear before, Kaoru caught up to me "I can't believe Hikaru said that to you, I don't know what's gotten into him," Kaoru walked up to me to see me smiling. "It was all an act," I said out loud, Kaoru was surprised he didn't expect that. "But why? Kira-chan why?" Kaoru asked me, I put my hand on his cheek before confessing "I like you Kaoru you, which is why me and Hikaru tricked you. We are tired of you pushing us together, I only see Hikaru as a brother and I want to see you as more than a friend, but I don't think you.." I was interrupted when Kaoru placed his lips on mine, succeeding in silencing me.

He was about to pull away, when I wrapped my arms around his neck successfully bringing him closer, he was surprised at the action and then wrapped his arms around my waist. We separated after a few minutes seeking oxygen; we were both blushing bright red which only caused me to smile. I had finally had my first kiss and it was with Kaoru and it was fantastic, I grabbed his hand which only caused him to blush even harder. "Let's go stop Tamaki from killing your brother," he nodded, realization hit him when he found out that the Host Club didn't know that what Hikaru said was all an act.

Kaoru and I ran off, towards where the others were but instead of seeing Tamaki beat up Hikaru I saw my sister. Hikaru screamed out my name, "Emi what are you doing to otouto-chan? (little brother)" Emi looked surprised at what I said before responding "Hikaru was being a jerk to you, he said all those mean things." I giggled before saying "it was all an act," her face fell and she apologized to Hikaru, he walked towards us and I pulled Band-Aids out of a pocket on my dress, I applied Band-Aids to the scratch marks on his face. "Thank you for saving me ane-chan (big sister)" I smiled at what Hikaru said before Hunni came running up to us "that was all an act Kira-chan? Wow you're a great actor." I thanked Hunni before mentioning to Hikaru "Thanks for being my partner in crime, if you ever want to trick the hosts again talk to me," Emi grumbled before saying "what about me? Why aren't I your partner in crime?"

I giggled before replying "because you can't beat me in Mario Kart," I pulled my lower eyelid down and stuck my tongue out at her. "Why was this little trick necessary?" Kyoya asked, I smiled and looked at Kaoru before saying "someone needed a little hint," Kaoru blushed before muttering "sorry." "What's with the whole otouto and ane-chan thing?" Haruhi asked, I chuckled before responding "Hikaru and I were talking about how if I got married to Kaoru, Hika-chan would be my little brother," Hikaru chuckled at Kaoru blushing from what I said.

Tamaki then shouted "NO SHADY TWIN IS GOING TO MARRY MY DAUGHTER," I giggled before saying "Actually I'm equally shady, it was my idea to trick you after all," the Host Club looked at me in shock before my sister muttered "evil," I then got my cute eyes out and asked Tamaki "But what if I wanna marry Kaoru, Tama-chan! Are you saying you don't want me to be happy?" Tamaki started to feel uneasy before saying "No, that's not what I meant. I guess if you truly want to." I smiled "Kaoru did you hear the wonderful news?"

He blushed before saying "I hope you never use those eyes on me," Hikaru laughed before hitting Kaoru on the back and saying "you have a nice girlfriend there Kaoru, I can't help but feel jealous," I looked at him "don't worry otouto-chan, a nice girl is coming your way, she'll be here next year but she's a year younger than you, I hope you don't mind. Oh and she has blonde hair and blue-green eyes, how pretty." Hikaru and the rest of the Host club looked at in confusion. "How do you know that?" Kaoru asked me, but Emi answered instead "she has these intuitions that always come true, so never ever bet against her or you'll lose." Emi huffed grumpily before pulling out her 3DS and started to play what I safely assumed was Mario Kart.

All of a sudden my phone beeped, and I went to see who had sent me a message, it said that Emi sent me a picture. I opened it up to see a picture of me and Kaoru kissing just minutes ago, I blushed and immediately got flustered and shouted out loud "EMI HOW DID YOU GET THIS?" I made the mistake of showing off the picture when I asked her, she merely replied "I have my ways," and went off to play Mario cart again.

Tamaki was shouting, Hikaru was congratulating Kaoru, Kaoru was blushing, Hunni and Mori smiled, Kyoya was writing something in his black little book. Tamaki then shouted "HOW COULD YOU KISS MY DAUGHTER?" "Are you saying I can't kiss my sweet boyfriend?" I asked him, he answered "no," "what are you saying you just wished you could have witnessed it firsthand?" Tamaki nodded no, but I still went on embarrassing him "Does that mean you want a demonstration?" I then leaned in and kissed Kaoru on the lips, he blushed but kissed me back.

We separated to see Tamaki lying on the ground, crying his eyes out while muttering something about a "defiant daughter." Hikaru was chuckling while telling Kaoru he had a fine girlfriend. We had soon separated our ways and Kaoru had walked Emi and I home, she had went inside leaving Kaoru and I on the porch in front of the mansion. Kaoru spoke "I don't think I got to tell you this, but you are extremely beautiful in that dress," I blushed and my heart swelled at what he said, it was only his second time complimenting me. He leaned in kissing me, and before I could respond he walked off and disappeared into the night.

It had been a few hours since Kaoru left, so me and my sister were playing Mario Kart, it seemed like our tenth rematch and after I threw a blue turtle shell at her she told me I was cheating, and she went off to get some snacks. Hikaru and Kaoru were both texting me, in order to apologize for slapping Hikaru earlier in our scheme, I sent him a picture of Haruhi in a pink bikini. Kaoru then called me.

"What did you send Hikaru? His face is red and blood is coming from his nose."

I giggled at what Kaoru said "well I was thanking him for helping me today, and I was apologizing for hitting him so hard. So I sent him a picture of Haruhi in a bikini that I took when we went on a family trip."

Kaoru laughed and then said "oh that makes sense."

We went back to texting before I sent him the same picture Emi took of us kissing. Hikaru then called me and asked me what I sent Kaoru, telling me Kaoru was now blushing.

"Well you know that picture Emi took of me and Kaoru kissing? I sent it to him." Hikaru chuckled before exclaiming that I was an evil sister. Several hours had past and I got ready for bed, I went over what happened today and decided I had a wonderful day today and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Not the ideal date, but everything still went fine. Review and I'll update faster :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club Bisco Hatori does. . There's a tiny Loki quote, that Emi speaks if you find it congratz for you. Review and I'll update. :3 **

I had been having a wonderful time with Kaoru and the Host Club; today we were dressed in Kimonos that Yuzuha, the twins' mother made. Mine represented a sunset with the shades of pink, orange, and purple, I was quite fond of it. I was drinking tea with my clients with my sister sat at my side; Emi kept feeding me pieces of cake, hardly giving me enough time to chew the previous piece I had in my mouth. Eventually Emi ran out of cake and I was able to eat the cake mass that had been shoved into my mouth, I was about to wipe the frosting off my mouth and cheeks.

Before Kaoru came out of nowhere and licked the frosting off my cheeks, before licking the frosting off my lips and then kissing me, I blushed really hard before saying "Kaoru, I could have wiped it off myself," he smiled mischievously before saying "yeah, but it wouldn't have been as fun." I blushed harder, before muttering "I have to go finish the cake I made," I walked quickly to the Kitchen part of the Host Club, and I was still a little flustered at what Kaoru did.

I had taken the remaining cake layers out of the oven before frosting all five in all and assembling them together, before I was embraced from around and then turned around. The minute I turned around I saw Kaoru staring at me with a mischievous smirk, before pressing his lips to mine and then kissing down to my neck. I tried to keep the noises I was making down, so nobody would hear what was going on, Kaoru then slid the collar of my kimono and started biting and sucking on my neck. All of a sudden he stopped with a smirk on his face and he left the kitchen, it took a minute for me to pull myself together from that sudden display of affection. I smiled mischievously knowing that I was going to get him back, I had finished spreading vanilla frosting on the cake and adding rainbow colored sprinkles.

I took the cake and walked back into the Host Club area, Hunni came over to me "the cake doesn't look that special Kira-chan," I smiled before cutting a piece for him successfully showing off the pink, blue, green, purple, and orange layers. "It's the inside that is special. Do you want a bite?" I had put a little piece of cake on the fork and fed it to Hunni-kun. After chewing and swallowing, Hunni smiled with a blush on his face "that tastes amazing Kira-chan." I gave him the plate of cake while saying "and you can have as many pieces of cake you want."

I began to serve the rest of Host Club and the clients, I was glad I had made such a big cake, I smiled before asking Kaoru to help me get tea for the clients. He agreed thinking nothing of it, when we entered the Kitchen I pushed him towards one of the walls. I immediately started kissing him, and I started to trail my kisses down his neck before teasing the skin. I started biting and sucking at a weak spot on his neck, I smiled at the noises he was making before pulling away and saying "payback."

Kaoru seemed to know why I did that, but he was blushing red and had a smile decorated on his face. We had left the Kitchen and Kaoru had helped me serve tea to the clients before one of them asked "Why do you and Kaoru both have red spots on your necks?" I blushed and Kaoru started stuttering, I thought of what I should say before I blurted out "I guess the Kimonos Kaoru and I are wearing have been rubbing against our necks, I guess Kaoru-kun has sensitive skin just like I do."

Kaoru blushed at the honorific I used while saying his name, before the girls nodded at what I had said firmly believing it was true before Kyoya mentioned "as believable as that story sounds, they are actually love bites." I blushed at what Kyoya said, when the fan-girls started squeaking, Mariko, I think her name was, asked me "Does that mean you and Hikaru are dating?" I interrupted her "Kaoru, you mean Kaoru," Kaoru smiled at me for correcting them, and saying his name.

We were quiet for a few minutes, not confirming their question but not denying it either, before Kyoya spoke "actually they are, and I have compiled a book of moments between them." I don't know if I hated Kyoya at that moment or not, but I was wondering when Kyoya got pictures of us. "Hey let me see one of those?" I demanded at Kyoya, he just smiled before replying "if you want to see one, then you have to buy one." I grumbled before pulling out the correct amount of money and giving it to Kyoya, in exchange he gave me one of the magazines.

Kaoru and I flipped through the magazine seeing photos of us together in compromising positions; we were blushing at the pictures, before I thought to myself Kyoya was nowhere around when these moments had happened. Then a revelation had come to me, Emi was the only one who had the resources to get the pictures. "EMI," I shouted aloud, she smiled at me innocently before asking "what is it ane-chan(big sister)?" "You were the one who had taken these photos," she smiled before nodding and saying "who else could have silly?"

I sweat dropped at what she said and focused myself on the Host Club, we apparently had a new customer before she yelled at Tamaki "You're phony. I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this host club! You shouldn't go spreading your love around so easily like that, you stupid! You must be a dim-witted narcissist! You're incompetent! You're a commoner. You're disgusting."

Tamaki looked as if he was shot with arrows, and fell to the ground crying, she then exclaimed how she was glad to see her fiancée Kyoya. The hell, he had a fiancée, HE WAS LEADING EMI ON! THAT BASTARD! She then introduced herself "My name is Renge Hoshoukuji, and I'm transferring into Ouran academy's 1st-year class A tomorrow."

Tamaki was then sulking at not being told Kyoya had a fiancee and my sister looked like she was about to kill the new student. Renge then exclaimed that she couldn't resist how she felt when Kyoya had nursed an injured kitten back to life. I did not believe what I was hearing, Kyoya wouldn't do anything of that sort. "Did she get the wrong person?" Haruhi asked aloud before Renge responded with "No way!  
I could recognize my love anywhere. He's a gentleman who's kind to everyone and doesn't ask for anything in return. He likes solitude, but in fact sometimes he gets lonely. He looks like the star of the popular dating sim, Uki-doki Memorial. You're my real-life Ichijo Miyabi."

Everyone was then yelling "OTAKU" at her, Emi and I were laughing while exclaiming in unison "you're kidding yourself if you think Kyoya is anything like Miyabi," Emi and I were on the ground laughing while Kyoya was explaining that she had projected her love on him, and that he was not actually engaged to her. Tamaki seemed relieved, while Hikaru and Kaoru walked over two us "Are you two otakus? Is my girlfriend an otaku?"

I just nodded while saying "you have to be an otaku, in order to sell things to otakus," Emi nodded in agreement at what I was saying, "I'm not that bad either, I don't often talk about otaku things, and my bedroom doesn't look like an otaku's either." And with mentioning my bedroom I winked at Kaoru, and his face immediately started to turn red, Hikaru was slapping Kaoru on the back and chuckling out loud. Renge exclaimed that she was going to be the manager of the club; Kyoya then spoke "Miss Hoshoukuji is the only daughter of a very important Ootori family client. So, please be polite and try not to offend her, all right?"

I was a little bit irritated; we had to be nice to her and did what she asked because it would benefit the Ootori family. And the next thing we knew she was changing the Host Clubs characters Tamaki was to be the Lonely prince, Hunni was the baby-faced thug, Mori was to be Hunni's childhood friend the flunky, Haruhi was to be bullied, and the twins were to be basketball players, "Kyoya, you can stay your affectionate self."

Was she crazy? Kyoya was not affectionate, what is wrong with her? Does she have brain damage? And then I accidentally blurted out "What about us?" Emi gave me a look that said "are you a fucking idiot?" before Renge asked "what host club has female hosts?" I smiled before saying "apparently this one." She thought before saying "oh I know you will be the little sister constantly trying to sabotage her big sister, jealous of her always getting the attention. And you the big sister is trying to find out why your sister is sabotaging you, and you are trying to stop Hunni from bullying others."

I nodded not thinking it was that bad of a character for us, but then I clung to my sister's legs while crying "you don't truly feel that way, right? You can have the entire spotlight if you want." She patted my head and reassured me that she didn't feel that way.

And the next thing I knew we were creating a movie, we were in a gym shooting what looked like a basketball game. "Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru." Hikaru shouted in fear, Kaoru spoke "Hikaru, listen to me. Please don't worry. There's nothing you can do. You can't share my pain. You are not the one who got hurt. Now, go on." Renge was back to narrating the scene, and I felt upset of the scene of an injured Kaoru. She went on to record the other scenes while I thought about the huge secret I was keeping hidden from everyone, even Emi didn't know what it was.

The next thing I know it is one of my scenes, we were in a wooded area with rain cascading down. "I am tired of living in the shade of your greatness; everyone adores you when no one pays me any attention," I looked at her in surprise "I can't change who I am, why are you doing this?" "I want to be the one everyone looks up to, I want to be the one with the good looking boyfriend," "I don't want any of those things, I want you to love me dear sister."

"I will never love you," she exclaimed by slapping me in the face and walking off into the distance, tears were cascading down my face when the director stopped shooting. I wiped my eyes and walked to where Kaoru was waiting for me, he hugged me while exclaiming "you did a good job," I looked at him and saw him smiling at me. The scene was emotionally hard for me, especially since I was keeping something important from everyone; I just kept hugging Kaoru without saying anything, "is something wrong Kira?" he asked, I looked at him before asking "can we stay like this?" His face blushed red and he mumbled "yeah," and he embraced me tighter.

After a few minutes we heard a scream, Kaoru and I while holding hands ran to see what the cause of commotion was. We got to the scene to hear Kyoya saying "I'm terribly sorry, but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence. I think it caused enough trouble around here, Renge. Please stop being such a pest." She was a pest alright; she started crying and was asking why Kyoya was treating her like this. That he was supposed to tell her it was alright. But that is not the kind of person Kyoya is, Haruhi then remarked "Does it really matter? Who cares if Kyoya is a little different than you expected him to be? Take a good look at the person inside and get to know him little by little.  
It's a lot more fun that way."

Haruhi was just too cute, we had later found out that Kyoya did sell the movie but he had taken the violence out of it. It was just like that moneybags to do so, Renge then appeared again "Good day, everyone." Tamaki then went up to her and asked her what she was doing, and why she wasn't in France. She then replied "I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner. It was so chivalrous of you to risk your life to protect me. I could feel the love when you lectured me about judging people. When you said it was fun to get to know people little by little, you were talking about me."

So now Renge was in love with Haruhi, as long as she didn't feel that way towards Kaoru I was fine with it, we did not need a jealous Kira on our hands. Tamaki then retorted "I wanted Haruhi to have a female companion, not A GIRLFRIEND!" Oh Tamaki he still doesn't know how he feels for Haruhi, if he doesn't figure out soon I might just have to intervene.

Hikaru then asked me "How do you feel about Renge having a thing for your cousin?" I had a bored look on my face before smiling and saying "as long as she doesn't have a thing for Kao, I could care less." Hikaru chuckled at what I said and Kaoru blushed at the nickname I gave him, Emi then replied "yeah, you do not want to see her jealous, it is scary." I giggled before whispering into Kaoru's ear "never make me jealous, or you'll see a different side to me," and then I nibbled on his ear, causing him to blush extremely red. I gave him a brief kiss on the lips before Emi and I headed home.

**Uh oh guess what episode I'm going to incorporate in the next chapter. Next time, "The Twins Fight!" Please review!**


End file.
